Son petit bout de bonheur
by Un Chuchotis
Summary: S'il se hait de ne pouvoir le pardonner, c'est qu'il l'a aimé.  Si l'eau de ses yeux ruisselle sans bruit sur ses joues, c'est qu'il le regrette.


**Titre** : Son petit bout de bonheur

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer **: L'univers, les personnages, c'est à Ubisoft, je pense qu'on le saura ;)

.

.

.

.

.

Altaïr était seul, assis au sommet de la plus haute tour de Jérusalem. Les yeux perdus dans ses pensées, le froid mordait sa peau à travers ses vêtements.

Un croissant de lune éclairait la ville d'une lueur fantomatique, transformant son profil en ombre inquiétante.

Ils avaient étés des amis. Des frères. Ils étaient leur petit bout de bonheur.

Avant.

.

Un genou contre sa poitrine et sa jambe pendant dans le vide, il était pensif. Il faisait le point sur sa situation.

L'Assassin se sentait comme le dernier des imbéciles. Après tout, n'était-ce pas lui qui avait attaqué De Sablé, sans mesurer aucune des conséquences irréversibles qu'aurait son geste ?

Il sentait presque l'odeur du sang de Kadar sur ses mains moites, et il avait l'affreuse sensation d'avoir arraché lui même le bras de son Malik.

_Son _Malik. Le même qu'il avait tant aimé, depuis le premier jour où il s'était fait traité de Novice, par une voix qu'il s'était efforcé de graver dans sa mémoire, suivie d'un sourire devenu trop rare sur ses lèvres.

Il était dégoûté par son reflet dans ses yeux, pleins de haine et de rancoeur. Il avait érigé des murs de fierté autour de son coeur, pour que jamais personne ne sente sa faiblesse, qui grandissait au fil du temps.

A vrai dire, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il avait ruiné sa vie, et en réponse, Altaïr se détestait de ne pouvoir être aimé de lui. C'était presque une souffrance équitable, en soit.

.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, brillant un instant à la lueur de la lune, avant de tomber dans le vide, et de s'écraser deux dizaines de mètres plus bas, dans un fracas silencieux que seul Altaïr entendit. Il se décida, tombant de sommeil, à rejoindre le Bureau des Assassins.

Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il effectua son saut de la Foi, l'air fouettant son visage, et se répéta la question qui le taraudait jusque dans son sommeil agité, depuis des années.

Pourquoi n'était-il jamais aussi seul que lorsqu'il était amoureux ?

oOoOo

Il lui avait pris tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Alors, pourquoi son coeur s'affolait-il lorsqu'il croisait le regard perçant de l'Assassin ?

.

Malik aurait voulu le tuer. Cela n'aurait servi à rien, mais aurait au moins soulagé ses pulsions de vengeance. Pourtant il en était incapable. Leurs joies passées, tout cela aurait dû perdre tout sens après la mort de Kadar.

« Petit frère... si tu savais. » songea le brun, allongé sur les coussins, d'habitude réservés aux Assassins en mission, mais qu'il occupait pour une raison bien précise.

Altaïr était passé se coucher, la veille. Les tissus colorés étaient encore imprégnés de son odeur, qu'il faisait pourtant tant d'efforts pour oublier, en vain. L'Assassin n'ayant pas l'air décidé à revenir, il avait pris la liberté de prendre sa place.

.

Un faisceau de lumière lunaire passait à travers l'unique ouverture du Bureau, créant une atmosphère sombre et mystérieuse.

Souhaitant de tout coeur réussir à ne plus dépendre de lui, il retira son manteau et sa tenue, pour ne rester qu'en pantalon. Il s'endormit, allongé dans la chaleur des coussins, qu'il trouvait réconfortants, malgré lui.

oOoOo

Altaïr arriva dans le Bureau, extenué, avec l'intention de se reposer au plus vite.

Cependant, la vision qui s'offrait à lui le réveilla aussitôt.

.

Malik était endormi, le visage paisible, entourant de son bras unique le coussin sur lequel lui-même avait dormi la veille. Ses cheveux sombres en bataille lui donnaient un aspect négligé. Le bruit de sa respiration mesurée contrastait avec celle, précipitée, de l'Assassin, qui découvrait, emerveillé, les délices de l'observation humaine.

Il était allongé de côté, offrant ainsi inconsciemment à Altaïr la vue de son corps dénudé, qui était, disons-le, loin d'être désagréable à regarder. Il était mince, mais des muscles se dessinaient sous sa peau basanée, striée de quelques cicatrices. Une fine toison brune couvrait son torse et son bas-ventre, et continuait encore sous son pantalon.

.

Cette dernière observation poussa l'Assassin à bout. Cette représentation de lui le mettait à trop rude épreuve pour qu'il reste de marbre.

Il enleva ses armes, retira sa capuche et s'allongea aux côtés de son frère perdu, face à son dos. Risquant un bras autour de sa taille, il ne rencontra aucune résistance.

Altaïr s'endormit simplement, la tête contre la nuque de son opposé, profitant de ce petit bout de bonheur.

oOoOo

Au matin, ils se réveillèrent à quelques secondes d'intervalles.

Se rendant compte du membre qui n'était pas le sien aggrippé à son corps, Malik se releva, en posture défensive, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'identité du propriétaire du bras. Il se calma un peu, fatigué d'une nuit trop courte.

« Altaïr ?, dit-il d'une voix ensomeillée, les paupières à moitié fermées. Que diable...

L'Assassin, lui, se relevait lentement, récupérant ses armes. Il s'avança vers l'homme face à lui et posa une main sur son épaule à nue.

-Malik. Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas ? murmura-t-il en se rapprochant encore, toujours plus dangereusement.

-Mais que...! »

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase.

.

Altaïr déposa ses lèvres sur la bouche si convoitée, le faisant taire, et s'en retira après s'y être attardé, le temps d'en mémoriser la saveur si particulière, qui faisait grimper son désir et chavirer ce coeur, qu'il pensait jusque là de pierre.

Malik rosit en un clin d'oeil, et l'aurait volontiers frappé, mais l'Assassin s'en allait déjà, murmurant un « au revoir ».

Les doigts fébrilement posés sur ses lèvres humides, avec un espoir fou dont la raison lui échappait encore, il se rassit dans les coussins.

.

.

**Fin**


End file.
